


Stay Cl(ass)y

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, VERKWAN IS MAIN, bookstore owner! wonwoo, side wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new customer has a fanastic ass.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Stay Cl(ass)y

"Let me touch it."

"No, Hansol, God damn it."

"Let me touch it," he says again. 

"Hansol, I said no."

"But Junhui," Hansol complains, and Junhui glares at him. 

"My ass is mine," Junhui says sternly.

"And mine," Wonwoo chimes in, looking up from the computer. Junhui glares at him, too, but they all know it's true. 

"Anyway," Junhui pinches Wonwoo's arm, "stop trying to touch other people's asses. Nobody is going to let you grope them."

"Maybe I should stop asking," Hansol mutters, "and just grope them instead."

"No," Junhui scolds, "you can't do that."

"Whatever," Hansol says, giving Junhui's round ass one last wistful glance before leaving Wonwoo's bookstore. 

\---

Hansol spends a lot of time in Wonwoo's bookstore (probably a lot more time than he should), so he's familiar with the regulars. 

Which is why he's absolutely insanely excited to see a stranger walk in. 

The stranger is cute with pale skin tinted with a blush, brown hair that's been artfully tousled, and best of all, an absolutely fantastic ass. 

"It's better than Junhui's," he says. 

"What's better than my Junhui's ass?" Wonwoo asks suspiciously, following Hansol's gaze. "Oh. I disagree."

"Well, that's good," Hansol snaps, "because he's mine." He stands up and follows the stranger, and he hears Junhui call "stay classy" as he leaves. 

The stranger is looking at the manga section (boys' love mangas), and he's bent over to look at the mangas on the bottom shelf. 

His ass is sticking out deliciously. 

"Um," he says. He clears his throat. "Um," and that's better. "Hi."

The stranger looks up, and goddamn his eyes are bright and adorable.

Hansol wants him. 

"Hi," the stranger says.

"Your ass is fantastic," Hansol tells him, priding himself on how forward he is. The stranger looks half-offended and half-amused. 

"It's nice to meet you too?" he says tentatively. Hansol grins. 

"I'm Hansol. Choi Hansol."

"Boo Seungkwan," the stranger smiles nervously. "Um..."

"So...manga?" Hansol asks. "Which one are you looking at?"

"Oh, it's The Summit," Seungkwan tells him, looking excited. "I love manga. It takes me to a different world!"

"Have you read Totally Captivated?" Hansol asks.

"I read it, but... the top is so mean to the bottom that I didn't like it," Seungkwan says, his cheeks reddening. Hansol smiles. 

"That's what I thought too," Hansol says. "Hey, actually, my friend owns this shop. He's got more boys' love in the back. You wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Seungkwan grins. "Let me just put this one away." He bends down again and Hansol licks his lips. He wants it so much. 

\---

Due to some wild stroke of luck, Seungkwan has stayed with Hansol for almost a month. 

And Hansol still hasn't worked up the courage to grope him. 

"I can't believe this," Wonwoo laughs, elbowing Hansol. "You've managed to keep some semblance of class."

"I don't want to fuck things up with him," Hansol shrugs. "I just... I kinda feel like I need to do things right this time."

"Do what things right?" comes Seungkwan's voice. Hansol whips around and a huge grin finds its place on Wonwoo's face. 

"Do you right," Wonwoo says. 

"Shut up, Wonwoo, that's not what I said," Hansol says, but Seungkwan looks excited. 

"Are we going out?" Seungkwan asks. "Are we?"

"I...guess..." Hansol says. "Are you okay with that?"

"Wait-" Wonwoo interrupts. "Hansol only goes out with people whose asses feel fantastic." 

Seungkwan laughs out loud. 

"Well," he says, turning around. "What are you waiting for?" He wiggles his ass just a little.

"Wait, I can't do this," Hansol shakes his head. "I want you and me to be like... right. You know? Before I grab your ass."

Wonwoo and Seungkwan both laugh, and Hansol's a little hurt that they're not taking him seriously. 

"Then take me by surprise sometime," Seungkwan winks at him, and Hansol thinks he'll have to take him up on that offer. 

\---

It's about five minutes later when Hansol decides that he's been classy for long enough. 

He squeezes Seungkwan's ass, and Seungkwan gives a little yelp before turning around with a smile.

"Couldn't wait?" he smirks.

"Your ass is fucking fantastic," Hansol shrugs. Seungkwan kisses his boyfriend. 

"I'm glad you think so."


End file.
